Back to Front
by jenahid
Summary: The Prefect's Bathroom is the ideal place to wash away the old and start fresh.
1. Chapter 1

Originally posted to RomioneSmut's FuckFest2015!

The dust had settled. The dead and wounded were sorted for now. Harry took Ginny by the hand and headed toward Gryffindor tower. Ron held his hand out to Hermione, who wordlessly clasped it and followed the other couple. Sleep seemed ideal. It seemed right.

"Ugh, I'm so filthy. Do you still have clean clothes in your bag, Hermione?"

"Sure, Harry, hang on." She dug out a set of tattered but intact clothes for Harry as they neared the open portrait of the Fat Lady. "I don't know if I can even lift my arms to wash my hair, but a wash does sound delightful."

"Maybe someone will help you," Ginny called over her shoulder... as she pulled the portrait closed behind herself.

Ron and Hermione stood before the portrait, dumbfounded. After a moment, Ron attempted to assemble a sentence, but failed. Hermione gathered herself as best she could in her exhaustion.

"Let's go to the Prefect bathroom. We're probably still allowed. It's quite a large room, so there will be... privacy, if need be. When need be." A blush crept up her dirty cheeks, but she resolutely led Ron by the hand back down the staircase.

Last year's password admitted them. Curious, but they weren't going to expend thought on it now. Ron set out every towel next to the large tub and turned on all the taps. He turned around to see Hermione gingerly unbuttoning her shirt.

"All right?"

"My front is all scraped up. My shirt's stuck to me with dried blood. I'm not used to flying like you and Harry are, and my shoulders and thighs are killing me from holding on to the dragon and then the broomstick in the Chamber and then in the Room of Requirement... I'm so sore, and so tired, but kind of worked up and uncomfortably dirty. A hot bath is the right choice, then food, then sleep. Maybe four days of sleep. But ooohhhh... maybe I'll just get in with my clothes on."

Ron steeled his courage, willing his body to concentrate on how Hermione was in pain, instead of how she was close to naked.

"If it'd be ok with you, I'll close my eyes and help you undress and get in the tub. I'll help you wash and such. I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise." He composed his face into what he imagined was innocence incarnate. Hermione stared back for what seemed like an hour, with an equally blank expression. Finally, she drew a deep, ragged breath.

"Let's get everything out. I don't have the energy for the normal social niceties. I'm in love with you. I kissed you earlier. I've been wanting to kiss you for years. After all this death, I want to... I want... I want you. I want you, Ronald Weasley. Just... gently. Do you feel the same?"

"Um... yeah. Yes. Yes, I do. I... yes. I love you and I want you and tell me what to do because I've imagined this lots of ways, but none of them involved dried blood or exhaustion."

Hermione barked out a laugh, the first of the day, she would later reflect. "Let's start with these buttons, because my shirt hurts to wear. Then, um, well, we'll just see what other damage there is and work around it. Let me know about any injuries you have."

With blushes and giggles, winces and muttered instructions, they worked the buttons through their holes and slid Hermione's shirt from her arms. Her bra barely held together after months of heavy wear and washing in addition to two days of nonstop battle. Ron stared for a bit before gesturing with his hands and eyebrows at her chest.

"Oh... there's hooks in the back." Hermione slowly turned around. Ron gently ran his hands over her too thin back as he unclasped the bra and she let the straps slide down her arms. She shivered.

"Sorry about the cold hands. You have hardly any injuries on your back, though."

"It's not cold. That felt... really nice. I've been worrying for two years about you touching my chest. For one thing, it's not that pretty, with this big scar from Dolohov. I also don't feel what I understand are the usual sensations around it. I feel pressure, like I can feel someone hugging me, and I could feel you working the buttons, but when I've experimented on my own, there doesn't seem to be much in the way of sensual pleasure... it seems like maybe my nervous system transferred those sensations to my back."

"Oh. Um. Well, that's good to know. Should I...?" He rested his hands on her waistband, sliding his hands around to her front where the button was. He was seized with the desire to kiss that back, so he did, just inside her right scapula. She twitched slightly, but rested her hands over his and guided him through the button. Silently, she turned and opened his flies. He pulled his shirt off in the meantime. They both stepped out of their trousers and pants, took each other's hands, and stepped into the water. They washed efficiently but unhurriedly, hissing and gasping as injuries revealed themselves. Hermione's hair was matted from flying and fighting and probably would have taken two people to wash even if she had been in top form. As it was, Ron gently attended to her scalp while she worked out tangles at the ends. At great long last, they were clean and ready to move on.

"Look, Hermione, about what you said earlier, we're really not in the best condition. We said the hard parts, the rest can wait until you're better."

"Oh no, Ron. We almost died today. And yesterday. And for months. I've been waiting for years, and I don't want to wait. Unless you do... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about..."

Ron collided with her, kissing her fervently and gripping her towel-wrapped hips. "No, no waiting. You're right, no more waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

He gripped the front of her towel, but stepped back as she hissed.

"I don't want to wait, but I think we'll have to because I can't stand any touching on my front. How disappointing. Unless... can we try making love in an unconventional position?"

"Hermione, I'll do it upside down over a spider's nest at this point. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's spread out the towels and get comfortable. Before, my back seemed... responsive. Maybe start, you know, caressing me there?" She turned onto her side and arranged her hair over her shoulder. Ron began by sliding his hand over her ribs and hip, both too prominent. But there was time for that later. He laid a kiss where he had earlier, with similar response. Feeling bolder - they were naked and in agreement about where this was going, so in for a Knut and all that - he licked her spine from between her shoulder blades up to her neck. This earned him a gasp that he decided was good. He peppered small kisses around the landscape of her back, trying out the occasional lick and a tiny bite or two. As her breathing grew louder and faster, Ron braved cupping a buttock. She ground back into his hand. Bloody hell, he thought, and had the idea to press his body right to hers. His front was a bit scraped up as well, but not nearly as badly as hers. Hermione ground her arse back into him and turned her head. She reached her arm back towards his head, but winced. Ron chuckled, divining her desire: a small adjustment in positioning was all it took for kissing to be possible. Hermione hooked her leg over Ron's calves and started arching her bum more rapidly against him.

"Um... are you still sure, love? And what ab - "

"Stop asking if I'm sure. And I've been on contraceptive potion for over a year now. Just..." Hermione reached between her thighs, gripped Ron's cock, placed its head at her entrance, and circled her hips a bit. Ron held her thigh and scooted forward a bit, inhaling her scent at her neck. This wasn't how he'd imagined his first time with Hermione, but maybe the weirdness would help him last longer. Even at this angle, though, she was so warm and wet and smooth and Hermione and her foot hooked behind his knee was oddly sexy and her back pressed against his chest was heaving with her breathing and didn't Charlie say something once about touching a girl before you shagged her... oh yeah, a clitoris, he reached past her hip and through her curls and it was towards the front and is that it? YES THAT'S IT, but before long, she popped off his cock with a sharp cry. She rolled onto her back and giggled.

"Wow, that's, wow." Ron smiled back at her and stroked her cheek. He carefully reached across her body to hold her far hip, but chose the path of his arm carefully among the cuts and bruises of her belly. Doing so, he poked her in the near hip with his still throbbing erection.

"Oh! But you're not done! Um... let's try this, if that's ok." She got on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder at her beloved. Ron nearly came from the sight. When he crawled up behind her, though, the height difference made alignment difficult. Hermione found this hysterical.

"It's just that you're so, so tall, I hadn't even thought about your leg bones being so much longer and that our bits wouldn't line up like this and we're having sex on the floor in the prefect's bathroom and we haven't slept in forever and now I have my bum in the air like oohhhh..."

Ron had been applying himself to the problem instead of soliloquizing. If she lowered herself to her elbows, and he had his knees about mid-calf to her, and leaned forward with his hands on the floor just behind her elbows, he could enter her from behind, brush his chest against her sensitive back, kiss her occasionally, and maybe get to that clitoris thingy again if he could hold himself up with one hand... yes, he could. He didn't think he could hold this position for long, but being honest with himself, he wouldn't need to this time. He managed to kiss her neck and shoulders and rasp, "I love you." Maybe with practice, he could do this for longer. Lots of practice. Was Hermione whimpering? Thoughts of lots of practice, combined with his hand manipulating Hermione's mysterious warmth, together with the wicked sound of smacking into her arse with each thrust, plus he was finally having sex with actual Hermione Granger, and by the time he'd processed all of this, he was spilling himself with a hoarse shout. He stilled to catch his breath. Hermione pressed her hand over his, still pressed to her mound. He figured it was a sort of cuddling gesture, so he laid his forehead on her neck and repeated his love for her.

"I love you, too... can you keep..." she circled her fingers over his.

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah. Like this?" Hermione pushed back and rocked her pelvis over Ron's hand in reply. He concentrated on the task at hand, but he couldn't help the glow of pride that he was about to give Hermione a second orgasm in the space of half an hour. Even with the exhaustion that was taking hold of him, he was committed to seeing this through. His cock gave a hopeful twitch, but his supporting arm and his thighs were starting to tremble. He was determined to stay the course, but was relieved when Hermione shouted and lurched forward a few minutes later. They carefully rolled to the floor, holding hands, staring at the ceiling.

"So, that was brilliant. Ready for bed then? I'm exhausted and now I'm sated enough to sleep."

"Yeah, brilliant. Think Kreacher delivers here? Could we just sleep here?" Ron yawned and stretched an arm out, slipping it around Hermione's neck.

"I think we'll be more comfortable in an actual bed."

"Hang on, the same bed? It'd have to be mine, I can't get up to yours. Really?"

"Ronald. I demanded you make love to me, I've touched your penis, and your semen is in my vagina right now. I think we're ready to sleep in close proximity."

Ron smiled at the ceiling. This had been the worst 48 hours, and the best hour, of his life.


End file.
